


Love and affection

by chocoprompt



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Altissia, Boys Kissing, Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoprompt/pseuds/chocoprompt
Summary: In which Noctis finds a flower stall in Altissia and thinks of Ignis.





	Love and affection

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing ffxv with the royal edition update and I came across the flower stall in Altissia and the card gave me all the inspiration I needed. I'm sorry if any of them feel OOC! I have never written Ignis and Noctis together :')) enjoy!!

_“Say it with flowers._

Include a card to make sure they get the message!”

 

Noctis blinks as he reads the message. Altissia, it seems, can pass as a romantic city completely: gondolas perfect for dates, expensive restaurants; it even has fishing spots. However, the first time they entered the city, Noctis had not even bothered to lay an eye on the various stalls. To be fair, though, they had been pretty rushed, so he definitely could not be blamed. 

Noctis doesn’t even know what he is exactly doing here: he is alone while Prompto and Gladio have gone a different way. Of course, there doesn’t seem to be a real reason as to why this has happened, but in truth, Noctis can’t bring himself to care. Ignis, on the other hand, decided to stay back in the hotel.

An idea rises in Noctis’ mind when he thinks of his Advisor, and he goes back to examining the stall. The variety of flowers, Noctis vaguely thinks, is enormous: The Prince is no expert on flowers so he can’t even begin to name them all.

“Good afternoon, Sir,” a female voice says, “Are you in need of any assistance?”

Noctis tears his gaze away from the various flowers to look at the woman; long blonde hair and blueish eyes, “I’m just, uh, looking around,” Noctis answers.

The woman nods, “Alright. If you are in need of any help, do not doubt to ask me,” she responds with a smile. Noctis only hums, eyes returning to the message.  _“Say it with flowers.”_

His eyes go back to the flowers, and he feels something in his heart when he sees a vigorous and pretty red flower. Noctis doesn't know what the feeling is, but in only a second he finds himself asking just which flower it is.

“It is a Carnation flower, also known as _Dianthus caryophyllus_. Because it is dark red, it means ‘deep love and affection’. Are you interested in this one, perhaps?”

Noctis thinks. There are so many, definitely too many, things he wishes to tell Ignis: from a ‘thank you’ to an ‘I love you’; the latter being words he would never dare to say out loud for he knows Ignis would never forgive him or himself if he did. Deep love and affection, though, sound like feelings he would never be able to say out loud. 

Noctis has actually watched romantic series and movies, even if they are not his favourites. He knows, for a fact, that people choose flowers or plants that match their partner’s eyes for example or even their smile. Yet Noctis really cannot care about it either. Their relationship is no movie one, and he knows Ignis would not appreciate it as much. So, Noctis takes a deep breath, “Yeah. How much is it?”

“It will be 20 gil. Do you wish a card?”   

The prince blinks. Does he, really? The woman must sense his scepticism, “It may be useful in case your partner doesn’t know what they mean.”

That seems to convince Noctis, “Alright,” He takes out the money while the woman writes down on the card. She hands him a pen, “Write the name here,” She points to a gap. Noctis takes the pen and writes down Ignis’ name. He then hands it back, exchanging it for the flowers. He says goodbye and right before turning around, a known voice speaks from behind, “Who are those flowers for, if I may ask?”

Noctis’ eyes shoot open completely, his cheeks already reddening. He turns around to see Ignis standing in his crownsguard casual clothes, hair down. Noctis licks his lips; Ignis should definitely wear it like that more often. It makes him look much younger.

“You are staring, Noct,” Ignis says, smirking. 

“Of course I am,” The dark-haired responds, “Would be hard not to. You should wear this outfit more often.”

Ignis hums as an answer, and Noctis gulps as the older’s eyes focus on the flowers once again, “You did not answer my previous question.”

“I know,” Noctis moves his hand, signalling the bridge, “How about we walk?”

Ignis raises an eyebrow, and it is thanks to all the years he has known him that Noctis knows he is definitely surprised. 

They start walking in silence, taking in all the sounds of the late-afternoon city. It is probably around 8 pm, and the sun is gloaming; involving the city in such a wondrous state. Although the streets are busy with people going out, it still gives off a private vibe. When they reach the bridge, Noctis stops, waiting for Ignis to turn around. 

The light is doing wonders to Ignis’ face. His eyes are shining, and Noctis is so absorbed in this man he absently extends his hand with the flowers and the card. The Prince watches as Ignis looks down at them, before taking the card and opening it slowly. Noctis’ mind decides it is a great moment to get nervous now, and his hands start fidgeting even as Ignis’ lips break into a soft smile. Their eyes finally meet, and Noctis is so overwhelmed by the amount of love there is in Ignis’ gaze that he shifts his head to the side, looking at the sea. Noctis sighs as one hand cover his cheek before leaning into the touch.

“They are sensational, Noct,” Ignis murmurs while he starts drawing circles on Noctis’ cheek, making him sigh again, “What is the occasion?”

“None. I just saw the stall and I thought of buying you something,” the younger man answers, smiling a bit before closing his eyes. He opens them a few seconds later, finally looking at Ignis and he can’t help it anymore, “Can I kiss you?” 

“We are in public, Noct,” Ignis answers, but Noctis doesn’t miss the way he steps a bit closer, and the Prince smirks.

“No one cares,” Noctis raises his hand to cup Ignis’ cheek and takes a step closer too. They are now standing face-to-face, and Noctis can feel Ignis’ breath in his face; it smells of ebony. Noctis has to bite his lip in order to avoid laughing and that seems to work as the detonator; in a mere millisecond, Ignis’ lips are on his. Noctis yelps, but quickly kisses back; hands playing at Ignis’ nape, with his hair. Ignis bites Noctis bottom lip, asking for permission, and Noctis opens his mouth in response. Their tongues mix, collapsing together, and Noctis wishes to get closer to Ignis, as close as it is humanly possible. They separate, both panting; but Noctis wants _more, more, more_. He wants all of Ignis.

On the other hand, Ignis takes a deep breath, a useless attempt to regain his composure, “Don’t even think about it.”

Noctis rolls his eyes, but smiles nonetheless, his hand resting on Ignis’ waist, “Whatever you say, Specs.”

Ignis smirks when Noctis starts drawing circles, “So deep love and affection, huh?”

Noctis ignores the way his cheek flush, “Shut it,” Ignis laughs, and Noctis closes his eyes before resting his head on Ignis’ shoulder while Ignis wraps his arms around Noctis’ body. There is no more gorgeous melody. 

“Thank you, Noct,” Ignis says softly before pressing a kiss to Noctis forehead.

“No need, Ignis,” Noctis answers before pressing a kiss to his neck. Noctis separates from the warmth of Ignis’ body, the Advisor’s arms consequently falling to his sides. Noctis then moves the hand on his waist and extends it towards Ignis, “You have my back?”

“Always.”

As Ignis takes his hand and gives a kiss to each knuckle, Noctis realizes that no amount of flowers can begin to say the affection he has for this man. _Because I love you can be said and shown in so many different ways_ , Noctis thinks, _and he knows they both have done so countless times already._

 

**Author's Note:**

> References:  
> [Flower meaning](https://aggie-horticulture.tamu.edu/archives/parsons/publications/flowers/flowers.html)  
> [More information about the meaning](www.flowermeaning.com/carnation-flower-meaning/)  
> [Technical name](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dianthus_caryophyllus)
> 
> Last but not least, you can find me on my [tumblr](http://oumaxv.tumblr.com/)


End file.
